Love Squared
by mimianimee'97
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have been friends forever but what happens when they start dating? And is there someone that seems to really disapprove of this relationship? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own naruto or any of the charaters. Well i do wish i did...**

**Chapter 1:**  
><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

"Dude!"

"Dude!"

"What the hell!"

"What the hell!"

"Naruto, stop copying me!"

"Okay, fine. What do you want?"

"Well I do want a new car, but more importantly, I want to know why you're dating Sakura!"

"Well she's hot Sasuke! What, do you still have that huge crush on her? It's a bit too late to tell her that now!"

"One, I liked her in like grade four, and we're in grade eleven now. And two, I thought you liked Hinata?"

"Well HInta is equally hot, you know with her long, dark blue hair, her beautiful eyes, and the way she-"

"Your point being?"

"Well my point is that she's just too shy for me and I've been chasing her for too long! Plus why should I wait for one girl when there are like five others that want me?"

"True. But still, why Sakura?"

"Well she likes me, and like I told you, she's hot! Anyways we aren't going to be dating for long. I'm going to break up with her in like two weeks or so."

"That's probably going to be the longest relationship you'll ever have."

"Whatever dude. I gotta go now. See you later."

"'Kay bye."

**A/N: this is my first ever fanfic i hope you guys liked the the first chapter! I'll upload the second chapter on friday! PLease R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to my first ever reviwer! I made sure too add more detail in this one! and im sorry the first one was so short i didn't even realize it until i uploaded it! shame on me :( ohh well hope you enjoy this new chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: Ohh and I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<br>Sakura's POV

_Ding Dong.  
><em>"I'll get it!" I yelled.

I jumped off of the couch and opened the door to see two girls with grinning faces staring at me. One with two brown buns on her head, and the other with loong blonde hair.

"Ino! Tenten! What are you two doing here?" I asked.

The blonde jumped on me and yelled, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS IS GREAT NEWS OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU NOW WE CAN GO ON TRIPLE DATES AND-"

I tried to push Ino off of me but my attempts failed. Finally, Tenten threw off me.

"What Ino is trying to say is why didn't you tell us that you and Naruto were dating?"

Ino and Tenten have been trying to find me a boyfriend since they got boyfriends. Ino is dating Shikamaru Nara and Tenten is dating Neji Hyuuga. I keep telling the that being single is fine for me but they always tell me that they feel like I'm depressed about being single and stuff. Not true at all. To be honest I think men just cause a big distraction to women but it's not as if they care...

"Well I didn't think it was very important..." I said to answer Tenten's question.

"This is AH-MAZING news Sakura! Now the furious four all have boyfriends!" Ino yelled throwing her fist in the air.

"Um well Hinata still doesn't have a boyfriend, remember?" I pointed out.

Hinata Hyuuga is the last one from our group. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and I have all been best friends since kindergarten and know absolutely everything about each other. Well almost everything. They still don't know the reason why I'm dating Naruto and I'm not about to tell them anytime soon. Especially Hinata. She'd probably hate me forever if she knew. Not that I'd blame her. But I'm doing this to help her! If only I could tell her

Ino cut me from my thoughts.

"Earth to Sakura?" She said.

"Oh sorry I was just spacing out," I said to her, "you were saying?"

"I was saying we'll hook up Hinata with Kiba tomorow! Then we can go on quadrupal dates and we could all get married at the same time and-"

"Ew not Kiba Inuzuka!" I yelled. "He's one of the biggest players in school and we are NOT going to let our best friend get dumped a week after they start dating!"

"Well the guy has to be hot!" Ino said walking towards the kitchen. "Who do you think Hinata should date Tenten?"

"Well I'm not to sure," Tenten replied joining me on the couch in the living, "but it's Hinata's life so we should let her choose."

"Well then Hinata will obviously pick Sasuke Uchiha! The HOTEST guy at Konoha High!" Ino holered from the kitchen.

"NO NOT SASUKE!" I yelled, "he's going to just go out with her, use her for sex then break up with her the next day! I will not allow Sasugay to break my best friend's heart!"

Sasuke Uchiha is the most popular and richest guy at our school, Konoha High. His parents own some big company or something like that, not like I care. He's most known for his reputation with girls. He's probably dated more girls than I have relatives!

"Yeah Ino I agree with Sakura," Tenten stated, "and remember Sasuke's club of fangirls? They wouldn't be afraid to kill someone because they took their 'precious Sasuke'".

Ino threw a bag of lays ketchup chips towards us and said, "True. Oh my god Sakura! You know what I realized?"

"What?" I moved over on the couch to leave more space for Ino.

"Naruto and Sasuke are best friends!"

"So...?" I gave her a confused look.

"So no matter how much you hate him, you're going to have to see him alot more now!"

"Oh my god." I sighed. "Why sweet, fun and amazing Naruto manages to be friends with the cold-hearted, self-absorbed jerk Sasuke will always remain a mystery to me."

"Well now to the good part!" Ino squeeled.

"What?"

Ino and Tenten both stared at me and then yelled, "How did Naruto ask you out!"

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here's chapter 3! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<br>Normal POV

Sasuke walked out of the limo once he arrived at school, letting his navy blue hair flow with the wind. He grabbed his backpack and lunch money from the seat next to where he was sitting and walked to the front doors of his school, Konoha High. He checked his gold watch on his wrist and saw that it was 9:30 a.m.. He walked to the attendance office to pick up a late slip from the secretary.

"Mr. Uchiha," the secretary said to Sasuke while writting him a late slip, "it's the first day of the second semester and you're late. As usual."

"I'm sorry Shizune. I'll try not to let it happen again." He said while taking the pink piece of paper from her.

"First of all, it's Ms. Suzuki young man and second of all, we both know you're going to keep showing up late to avoid those crazy fangirls of yours. Right now, just hurry to class." She replied.

"Thanks." Sasuke walked down to his locker and got his pen and english book. He rushed down the hall to get to his class then all of a sudden-

"_Oof_!" He bumped into a girl and dropped all of his books onto the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The pink headed girl said, helping him pick up his stuff.

"Watch where your going next time klutz." Sasuke gave her a death glare.

_Now I'm going to be even later because of this chick. _He thought.

"I'm soooo sorry I wasn't looking and-" She stopped talking when she looked up and saw who she bumped into. "Oh. It's you."

"Well hey there Sakura!" Sasuke said giving her his famous smirk and realising the pink haired girl was Sakura Haruno, the girl who was dating his best friend. "It's great to see you! How's Naruto doing?"

"Could you do me a favor and just fuck off Sasuke?" She grabbed her stuff quickly and walked down the hall.

"Woah! Big words for such a small girl." Sasuke caught up to her and smirked at her once more.

"Shouldn't you be outside smoking some weed or making out with some random girl or something?" She said staring at me.

"Well I usually smoke weed with Naruto, but because of a certain someone he decided to stop. And for your information I only make out with girls I'm dating. I'm not a Kiba."

"Well that still doesnt make you any- did you say Naruto stopped smoking weed?"

"Hn. I said it in english right?"

"Woah why would he do that? He better not start to have actual feelings for me..." Sakura mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" Sakura said waving him off.

"No you said something about having feelings for you?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"I said it was nothing! I have to go now." Sakura rushed down the hall.

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed his stuff and headed to his english class.

_I wonder what that was about. _Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p>The day went by very slowly for Sasuke. He had english first with Kakashi-sensei, then math with Kurenai-sensei, then gym with Gai-sensei, and lastly cooking with Iruka-sensei.<p>

Sasuke didn't pay attention in most of his classes, but it didn't really matter since he aces his exams in the end anyways. His favourite class though would have to be gym. He wasn't very fond of his gym teacher, Guy-sensei though. He once tried to convince the school's principal, Tsunade, that the school should replace the gym uniforms (which were plain white shorts and a blue t-shirt for both boys and girls) with green unitards and orange leg warmers. Luckily Tsunade had some common sense and made it optional for students to wear them. Though the only people that do are Gai-sensei himself and his favourite student, Rock-lee. This reminded him of today's gym class.

_Naruto better not ruin this for us, _Sasuke thought, thinking back to earlier today.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Okay kids, this is the first day of gym this semester, and I promise you that picking gym as one of your electives is something you shall never regret. Unlike your other boring classes, gym will keep the firey passion of youth-"

Sasuke sighed. This is a speech the gym teacher Gai-sensei tells them everyday. It always starts with explaining how gym is important to their "youthful lives" and ends with him crying.

Oh well, gym was and easy A for Sasuke so a little "emotional" speach from the green beast gym teacher didn't mean much.

"-Now kids," Gai-sensei started again, "I have decided that this year I will do things a bit differently!"

Sasuke looked up. Hopefully different didn't mean they had to practice the art of kung-fu all semester, which is what one of his classes has to do.

"Usually I let you pick your own partners," Sasuke did not like the way things were going, "to make things interesting, nobody will be able to pick their own partner for gym."

Everyone whined including Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke have been together in gym class since their first year in high school and they planned for it to stay that way all four years. Sasuke sighed. If Gai-sensei was going to pick their partners, he highly doubted that Naruto and himself would be put together.

"Well seeing how you guys are all whinning, I'll give you a condition," Gai-sensei said. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. "This week, I'll let you kids pick your partner. If you and your partner can behave this week, I'll let you guys stay together. And if you don't," He looked at me then Naruto, "I'll be forced to seperate you guys and pick your partner for you. Got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now today we are playing basketball and-"

"_Pssssst! Teme!" _Sasuke looked over to see his blonde spiky haired friend grinning at him.

"What Naruto?" He hissed back.

"We're partners right?"

"Yeah obviously. You better not piss Gai-sensei off this week or else I'll be forced to be partnered with some crazy fan-girl or some creepy kid."

"Don't you worry Sasuke!" Naruto reassured him still with a goofy grin on his face, "I promise you I won't get us seperated!"

"Good because you're probably going to be the reason why we'll be seperated!"

Little did Sasuke know that he was totally wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts ? I feel like my chapters are too short :( when i write them though they seem long... well tell me if you think that they are too short or need more detail ! Don't forget to review ! Please do it ! I'm begging you !**


End file.
